You, Forever
by Cee Head
Summary: ShikaIno. Sentence Fic. They were ninjas, after all, so there were too many things they wanted to forget, but there were just as many things they fought to remember.


Ohyes. When I told you I got my drive back. I meant it. Hooray for more uploads! Here's a sentence fic I wrote in the middle of the night (hooray for lack of sleep!). I love this format, so thank you to my lovely Beta WinterVines who introduced it to me (and has suffered through my run on sentences).

More ShikaIno! I have another ShikaIno fic written that I am working on, the first two chapters are up on FF. It's called Somewhere Away From Here if you would check it out. It's a story written completely with notes! :D /End Shameless Advertising.

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Shikamaru, Ino, or any of the characters in the Naruto world.

* * *

**You, Forever.**

**Insomnia**

As Ino paced through her family estate, she wondered if it was the caffeine she had consumed that was keeping her up, or the excitement for the day to come.

**  
Pain**

Shikamaru glanced over at the beautiful girl across from him, and part of him ached for he knew she was far beyond his reach.

**  
Scars**

There were some things that neither of them brought up, simply because it was too agonizing to remember.

**Melt**

Every kunoichi was trained in the art of seduction, therefore, the look she sent him every so often was practiced so many times that she had it down pat.

**  
Light**

Shikamaru was amazed at the fact that she seemed to brighten every room she walked into, or perhaps it was just to him.

**  
Floating**

Instead of heading straight to the Hokage after they had completed their mission, they took a detour to his favourite cloud watching spot, just to watch the clouds go by.

**  
Clean**

"If you ever want to invite a girl into your room, you're supposed to at least clean up a little bit first!"

**Volunteer**

He never did like to work unless there was a reason for it, but maybe if _she_ was with him, it would be a little more bearable.

**  
Fear**

When she saw him standing with that sand kunoichi, she felt something cold and raw seize her heart.

**  
Colour**

Looking into her eyes always made him think of the sky, in the most pleasant way possible.

**Stumble**

"Don't worry, Ino, I've got you."

**Claw**

After he heard that Sai had called her "Miss Beautiful", Shikamaru felt an irrationally harsh response making its way up his throat.

**  
Smile**

Even after seeing _that_ smile everyday for the last few years, it has never failed to leave him feeling slightly winded.

**  
Mirror**

She looked up and saw an expression in his eyes that shook her to the core, but she knew that he could see the same thing in her eyes.

**Delete**

He could see the hurt in her eyes, and he found himself looking for words or actions to take away the source of her pain; he knew then that he would gladly spend the rest of his life doing so, if it kept the pain at bay.

**  
Waste**

"Three years, Ino, I've waited three years for this."

**Remember**

They were ninjas, after all, so there were too many things they wanted to forget, but there were just as many things they fought to remember.

**Shatter**

She pulled him close and planted a kiss right on his open mouth, allowing the only wall she had ever built between them to crumble.

**  
Addiction**

Ino knew that he was her teammate and her best friend and she certainly shouldn't feel this way about him, but she couldn't help but tremble whenever he called her name in _that_ tone of voice.

**  
Heal**

Sometimes the emotional scars behind being a ninja were just too much for one person to handle, but together they could learn to accept them.

**  
Sky**

Shikamaru felt traitorous to himself when he realized that he would rather watch her than his precious sky.

**  
Hallucinate**

So often she was so scared that she was only dreaming, and with the blink of the eye, the man who held her within his arms would disappear.

**  
Leave**

He always felt fear gain an icy grip on his heart whenever she slipped out his door because a girl like her had so many choices.

**  
Card**

"Hi Shika, just something I picked up to let you know I'm thinking of you!"

**Jump**

He was frozen in shock for half a second the first time she pressed her lips to his, upon realizing that it was _Ino_ and she was kissing _him_; he brought his hands up behind her head, pulled her closer to him and leapt over the line between friendship and love.

**  
Sneak**

They were supposed to be working undercover and staying discreet, but she was so tantalizingly attractive that nobody could keep their eyes off her; well, he certainly could not.

**Kidnap**

More than anything, he wanted to grab her, haul her off, and kiss her silly.

**  
Forgive**

"It's okay, Ino, I understand, you don't have to explain it to me."

**Suit**

Upon seeing him standing there at the end of the aisle, all dressed up, it took all her self-control to stop herself from sprinting all the way to the altar.

**  
Content**

Smiling softly as he brushed the stray hair from her cheek, he realized that he never got the mediocre wife that he had wanted in his childhood, but he was much, much happier this way.

* * *

Yay! And that's the end of it. I have many more stories on the grill right now, so look out for those! Like aways, reviews are loooove. :D


End file.
